Raph's Assistant
by Eira Castiel
Summary: An office AU RP with Nina. [Warning: Tcest, RxD/LxM, Office AU, a lot of sexy times]


**Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), OFFICE AU, sexy times, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.**

 **RP with NinaLanfer**

Note: We had lady boners when we RP this so definitely there will be a lot of sexy times.

* * *

Hello, this is Mikey from Hamato Inc. You are being short listed for the final interview tomorrow afternoon at 2PM. Please be in your best office attire and bring your resume. Thanks!

* * *

And there he is, a cum laude graduate Donatello in front of one of the most popular vehicle developing companies in the whole country. Wearing a suit with a purple tie and black slacks and shoes, he proceeded on. He waited on the main lobby, he is clutching his suitcase. He really wanted a job in this company, it had a reputation and he heard it had good pay as well.  
"Mr. Donatello?" A young man wearing a light orange polo shirt is standing at the door, holding his resume. "Follow me." He said. The taller turtle stood up and walked beside the recruiter. "My name is Mikey and I'm the one endorsed your papers to the boss. He will interview you in the assistant post." He spoke as Don just widened his eyes. Assistant of the boss?! "For a couple of infos, the boss is named Mr. Raphael Hamato, one of the brothers who owned this company, most accounts he held are motorcycles, which are his favorite." He said and stopped at the glass door with the words 'Raphael' 'President'.

* * *

"Honestly speaking, Donatello, or may I call you Donnie?" Mikey giggled. "I have a feeling you have credentials to be his assistant. I wish you a big luck in getting accepted." He smiled as he knocked and urged Don to get in.

* * *

There was a short "Come in" before the door opened. A deep voice. The office itself was large, with widows going from ceiling to the floor stretching over one of the long walls. New York spread out beneath them and the room was full of light. A large desk with a comfortable office chair stood against one of the short walls overlooking the room. Right behind it was a large painting portraying a Night Rod 1600 in red.  
At the desk sat a dark green turtle dressed in a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He was reading some papers before him and didn't pay much attention at who was by the door.  
"Come," he said waving his hand. "Sit."

* * *

Don gulped. The boss is literally a big man, with that low voice that can make chocolates melt. He timidly went to the chair and sat down. When the boss is done looking at the paper he stared blankly at him before he stared at the paper again.  
Don's hands are sweating, while holding the suitcase. Mr. Raphael is so intimidating.

* * *

"So..." Raphael looked up at last. Eyeing the turtle in front of him from top to toe, or at least as far he could manage with the desk in the way.  
"My name is Raphael Hamato, and according to my papers I'm guessing you're Donatello?"

* * *

He had to be confident. If he wanted this job, he had to be confident, serious and pure positive energy. He sighed quietly and "Yes, I'm Donatello." he answered. He had to be confident. If he wanted this job, he had to be confident, serious and pure positive energy. He sighed quietly and "Yes, I'm Donatello." he answered. The boss stared at him, seemed that he is creating hard questions in his head. He had to be ready to answer all of them in a professional manner.

* * *

Raph leaned forward, resting his elbows onto the desk, interlocking his fingers.  
"So Don... What made you wanna work for us?"

* * *

"I've always been wanting to work here. I mean, I've been planning and drafting designs inspired from the models created here. I wanted to start my career here and do to my best effort to strive here." Don answered after seconds of thinking. For some reasons though, most likely desperation even for a cum laude graduate, if he is blunt about it, he'll say 'I want this job' but that is a big no-no. Yet, he is serious about the answer, he literally have so many sketches and ideas for improvements and innovations in the latest models they produced.

* * *

"Yeah...?" Raphael tried to meet his eyes. Shining golden piercing into the olive green turtle. He was fine looking this lad.  
"You know you'll be my personal assistant right? I'm a demanding boss, people tell me. Not easy to work for." Raph got up onto his feet, putting his hands in his pockets he strode slowly around the table.  
Raph leaned against the desk.  
"You think you're up for the challenge?"

* * *

Hell yeah, Don can tell. Mr. Raphael's aura can be best described like a... Fire, actually. Even just after minutes of first seeing him, he had this impression to him about that.

"I can get along with other people. Had many challenges with my boss during my internship." He answered. He can do a good challenge, yet half side of this is pretty bad. Don had been there, he can't talk back or reasoned out. He remembered, he almost got into trouble in reasoning out. "I always liked challenges." He spoke, staring straight to those golden eyes.

* * *

Raph liked the spirit of this one. Meeting the dark brown orbs he cooked a grin.  
"So who are you, Mr. Donatello. Tell me about yourself... What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

* * *

That question... is quite a common one. It always included in the set of questions whenever he apply in a company.  
"My name is Donatello, a graduate of mechanical and automotive engineering. I've been building and tinkering things since I was a wee lad. Mostly repair all of the things in the house, school and the company I'm intern in. I knew paper work and major business functions from a lot of business math books." He said and his face flushed at the weaknesses question. "I tend to... Blabber a lot and concentrate on things too much."

* * *

"Sounds like most brain heads here." Raph laughed and winked at him. "Personal life? Siblings, partners, parents?"

* * *

Don is seriously surprised at that... Alluring wink. His cheeks had a pinkish tint. He is starting to lose his wavelength of concentration and mojo. He really had to keep himself together to get this job.

"I live in an apartment, around a 30-minute walk from here. Currently being a freelance technical support for income. I don't have any siblings and even partners." He answered yet stopped at the parents portion. His lip turned into a straight line and Don's eyes averted to the ground. "I lost my parents years ago due to an accident."  
He had move on, he did his best to have a positive outlook. Though, there are some blue days of feeling of abandonment and loneliness. These things are must not to think in the current interview right now! He blinked to return his concentration back.

* * *

Raph gruffed. "Yeah. Life's tough." He cleared his throat. "As for the work you'll be doing here... You will take care of my appointments. Making calls and such things. Booking meetings. I expect you to me available to me day or night. We have clients who live in different time zones. I have enough on my plate to not have to remember all the details about everyone or every time when and how. This will be your job. If you do a good one I will take a look on your suggestions for the work we do here. I like to promote from inside the company, keep that in mind. and if you stay with us and do a good job you will end up in the position you strive for at the end."

* * *

Donnie only nodded. He can deal with those things, his mild OCD is a little useful sometimes in organizing, filing documents and keeping them safely. He can do the calendar application, had apps on his phone to keep the track of the appointments and meetings. Being in a tech support, he knew the time zones in every countries as he cater their sometimes insane inquiries.

"Alright, sir." He spoke in affirmation. He is the president of the whole company, if he said he'll give promotion to the deserving, then he'll believe it. He lost trust to people with so much higher position because the last one is not true to her word.

* * *

"Alright. Do you have any questions?" Raphael smiled down at him. Sidestepped a little and leaned back on the desk. Their legs almost touching. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

Now Don cannot think because of the soft brush of their legs. The boss sure had strong thighs, he can tell by the hard lumps there. His cheeks got more reddish by the contact.  
"N-none, Sir. None at all." Don spoke, trying to keep his sight straight to the boss' face. Did he get the job? Or is it another one of the fruitless efforts?  
Don whimpered when Raphael had a close proximity to Don's face. Those eyes, had the same color as the burning sun. "Thank you, Sir." He said.

* * *

Raph smiled and leaned back into his seat. Indicating that the interview was over. "Thanks for coming, Mr. Donatello."

* * *

Don blinked. Is it really over? The interview is over?!  
"Thank you too, Sir." He stood up gracefully before bowing down and went out.  
As he closed the glass door and kept on walking, he sighed in relief yet the tense is still there. He didn't know if he will be hired or not.

* * *

Three days later Don received a call. He did get the job. They asked him to come in the very next day. The receptionist met him in the lobby. The same turtle that had wore the orange sweater the other day. He showed Don to a desk outside Mr. Raphael's office. Instructed him quickly in the system of their computer. Assuring him he would get some training in the other programs soon.  
"Mr. Raphael will be coming in soon. He likes his coffee black and plain, and strong like motor oil." The orange clad turtle grinned. "I suggest you prepare to give it to him for when he arrives. He has a bit of a morning mood."

* * *

Don is ecstatic to his new job. Finally he got one! As Mikey taught him the basic functions he grasped and kept it in his mind. "Thanks, Mikey." He smiled.  
"Well, good luck on your new job." The HR personnel smiled and left.  
Don is stirring black coffee in an ivory colored cup, waiting for his boss to be in the office.

* * *

Raphael was well dressed and smelled newly showered. But you could tell he was a in a shitty mood. His eyes had dark rings beneath them and he was muttering to himself with eyebrows closely knit together. He didn't notice Don when he passed him on his way to his office.

* * *

"Oh dear." He whispered as this job will be a long day. Raphael must've been working all night, maybe because he's alone and decided to hire someone to help him.  
Donnie gently walked to the front of the table. "Good morning sir." He said as he placed the coffee on his desk. He really hoped his new boss is tamable, but least likely possible.

* * *

Raph mumbled something incomprehensible, but it didn't sound good. He was already engrossed in paperwork and didn't even look up at Don. He just reached out for the cup, took it, sniffed it and took a long sip.  
"Oh damn," he cursed as he swallowed the strong liquid. He looked up at Don with unreadable eyes.

* * *

Oh dear. Donnie gulped. "Is there something wrong sir?" Donnie asked worriedly. He felt that in any second Raph will fire him and this employment took like 5 minutes. Like wow that's looong.

* * *

"That's some great coffee, there Donatello." A sly grin spread over Raph's lips, but it didn't reach his tired eyes. "My last assistant didn't know coffee from tea." He looked down on his papers again and then paused. "Don't worry, it takes me a while to get my motor running in the morning. I'll be a person again in an hour or so."

* * *

That's a huge relief like no joke. "Well, thank you, Sir." he smiled. "Would you like something to eat sir?" He inquired the superior. So Mr. Raphael is not a morning person at all.

* * *

"A sandwich at ten would be good. Then I can eat. I run on coffee in the morning." Raph said. "I like meat. Use your imagination for the rest."

* * *

Don chuckled, "Noted, Sir." he returned to his seat, his mind swirled all of a sudden, maybe because he haven't had any breakfast?  
Don started to organize files in the morning and around half an hour before ten, he ordered a meat sandwich for his superior.

* * *

Raph took the sandwich that was offered him and started to munch it thankfully. As the day progressed he was more than pleased with his choice of hiring Donatello. He had what it took for this job. When the hour hit five most of the people had left already, but Raph was still working hard. It was apparent overtime was something that he did every day.

* * *

When Raph is working, a bag of food was placed on the table. "Might as well we eat dinner here, Sir." Don spoke. No wonder Raph is tired at the morning, he had so much work to be done and it's piling up every day. He had to catch up in the filing and the encoding of schedule so they are both in overtime as well. Don ordered for some dinner when he saw Raph is still working past 5.

* * *

Raph looked up then, when the bag was placed over his papers. And a half cocked smile entered his face. "Yer spoilin' me, aren't you?" He asked and in his eyes there were something extra. Enjoyment, sure. But also... Was he flirting with Don?

* * *

Don blushed a little as he dismissed such comment. "N-No, Sir. I was a workaholic so I often forget to get some food." Don sat beside the table and got his own food to eat, implying he wanted to eat with Raph together. Now that he realized, Raph is kinda an attractive turtle.

* * *

Raph's coat was hung back against the chair. His tie a bit loosened. He looked tired but at the same time like he was used to it. He rolled up his sleeves on the white shirt and grabbed the bag with food.  
"A turtle could get used to this." He mused and started to take you his food. "I don't often get dinner company."

* * *

Don gulped. His boss is sexy.  
"Well... We will really need to get used to this. We had a lot of work." He smiled as he opened the Chinese take outs.

* * *

"You are aware that you don't actually have to stay on the premise after five right? As long as I can get a hold of you via phone." Gripping the sticks in one hand and opening the box with the other it was apparent that Raph was not foreign to Chinese takeout.

* * *

"It's fine for me to have overtime... I had many filings to organize." Don said as he hold the chopsticks. "Besides, I had company here, rather than eating alone in the apartment."

* * *

Raphael put some of the food into his mouth and chewed for a moment. "So how you first day go?"

* * *

"Pretty fine than I expected." he smiled as he gobbled some noodles. "Anyway why you didn't have additional people? You seemed to be slumped in work." He said with concern.

* * *

"Why do you think I hired you?" Raph grinned. He felt sort of comfortable with Donatello. He generally didn't like people much. But he just sort of connected with this one.

* * *

Don stopped then giggled. "I mean... What happened to the last one? Just curious since she did left a lot of work." He smiled. Despite the first impression, his boss seemed nice... And hot.

* * *

"She didn't live up to my standards. For one, she didn't know how to make coffee. And second..." It came to him that maybe talking smack about former employees was bad business. But somehow this turtle just made him open up. "Well... The hours were too long for her." He gave Don an appreciating glance that didn't only involve his work ethic. He was a fine looking lean boy and Raph's eyes portrayed that.

* * *

Don only nodded before sipping his beverage. "Seemed she is not used to typical corporate working environments." He spoke. "During my intern, I had a sleeping bag. The inventory is so many and daunting that I stayed in the office for three days straight." He laughed, that was the worst yet somehow most insightful experience. During that internship is insane to a lot of levels but it really keeps you up.

* * *

Raph laughed to, enjoying the sight of the smile on Donatello's lips. "Yeah, that brings me back. I helped build this company y'kno. In the beginning it wasn't much to behold. Me in a garage working away on mah bike. You have a bike Donatello?" He reached out to grab some soya sauce.

* * *

"I can tell you did a hard work here in this company." Don said after swallowing his food. "Well, I did had one, designed all by myself. Gather some scrap parts here and there. I sort of stopped using it..." Don said. "Because it swiveled wrong and crashed in the tree. I had a fear in riding them since then..." Don finished. He said one of his fears, he know it's too personal but hey, Raph is his boss, they are still getting to know each other. He loved Raph's eyes though, it's the first thing he noticed when they met in the final interview.

* * *

"Happened to me to. A few times even." Raph reached out and touched Don's upper arm in a comforting gesture. He didn't think it through before he did it. Maybe he had taken a step to far? I just felt right. "The important thing is to learn from et. Pick yerself up again and get back in the saddle. Maybe I'll take you out sometime. When we test the new models."

* * *

When Raph touched his arm, he blushed more but didn't impose that the act is insulting. Raph's hand is very warm, sort of comforting. As much as his fear of testing new models is rising but the excitement of able to see and even tinkering the new models is one of his so called day dreams.

* * *

"Sure, Sir. Anytime." He smiled. Out of the spur moment, he asked, "Are you in a relationship, Sir?" No backing out now.

* * *

Raphael was a little taken aback by the question. He didn't mind it, he just wasn't prepared for it. He retracted his hand. "No," he said. "I don't have time it unfortunately." He glanced at Donatello from the corner of his eye as he ate some more. A fine, fine young turtle he was. He found himself attracted to him. He had since the moment he saw him. And what Raph wanted, he went after.

* * *

"Oh? Well, I understand that." Don looked at his now empty Chinese carton. He hesitated at first then, "But do you fancy someone?" Don asked again. He wanted to know more about his superior, of course for working purposes... But the questions are so out of office related matters. He felt like they are literally flirting right now.

* * *

Raphael laughed to himself, wiped his mouth and hands on a napkin. Food had been good. He half turned towards Donatello, gave him an intense eye. "I'll let you know." Maybe a bit direct. But Raph wasn't one for subtleties.

* * *

Don only smiled. "Okay then." The question is being avoided but he had a feeling Raph had fancy someone. Don thinks it's a sexy girl. Too bad that it seemed he is not the type Raph wanted. Also, they are in a professional bonding so far and must not think of things.  
Don put the trash away and cleaned the area. He is bending down on the table to reach hard spot to clean. Now that he realized, he is bending down, like that porn he watched last night, where the boss is having a coitus to his employee on his desk. He loved office sex themed for some reason.

* * *

Raphael watched as Don worked. When he bent down something got caught in his throat. Was it just him or did that look like an invitation? The problem sometimes with being gay was that you always flirted in coat. But they had flirted before hadn't they? Or had Don only been kind and conversational?  
Without really thinking about the possible consequences Raphael moved silently up behind Don. He didn't touch him. Just waited for him to straighten again. When he did they would be standing almost touchingly close.

* * *

'No, Don! Stop thinking any kinky thoughts with your boss' He tried to scold his own libido and brain. As he is done with cleaning, he raised himself up, only that he felt his boss is right behind him. They were in a close proximity, to the point where Don can feel Raph's crotch.  
"O-Oh! I didn't know you're behind Sir." He said, trying to hide dirty thoughts and such liberated acts in his head.

* * *

Raph didn't say anything. He simply took hold of one of Donatello's elbows and pulled to twist him around so he was facing him.

* * *

Don got surprised when he turned him around and gulped when they are face to face. He stared right into those beautiful orbs of the sun. His heart is pounding, there are literally so close. He can even felt Raph's breathing. For some reason, Raph really look hot in his suit.

* * *

There was attraction here. Raphael could feel it coming from Donatello. He wasn't wrong. What Raph wanted he went after, what he went after he got.  
He slowly moved in, his eyes drifting from Don's dark eyes down to his lips. Breathing through both his nose and mouth he got all the wonderful smells of Don's pheromones. Raph was slowly getting hard beneath his plastron.

* * *

Don leaned closer, as much as he tried to stop, his hormones couldn't take it. He had to take Raph for some reason and make it his. Don starting to have a bulge in his pants, like he wanted to be taken by his superior.

* * *

Raphael closed in the last millimeters and kissed him. A rush going through him as he did so. He tasted so good. Made him dizzy and his blood rush through his veins.

* * *

Raph is Don's first kiss. And its sweeter than he imagined. He can feel Raph's tongue as Don is fighting to dominance. His hands went to Raph's broad shoulders, which the muscles are showing, his boss is one sexy bastard. Don sat on the table as their ministrations continued.

* * *

Raph have had several partners through the years, and he's confident in his kissing and movements. He moves in closer when Don sits down on the table. His hands going up from his knees and over his thighs. Parting them with strong and decisive hands as he steps between Don's legs. He keeps massaging his legs, closer and close up towards Don's torso. He starts panting when their tongues meet and the lust building in him. He wanted this turtle before him. Needed him even. But he had to pull himself in. Keeping the reigns short to not simply pull their pants down and have his way with Don.

* * *

Don churred at the massage treatment Raph is giving yet he can felt the hesitation from Raph to take him, for some reason. Don stood up and locked his arms to Raph's neck for another kiss. His mind swirled with scent of lust and pleasure and needed it badly.

* * *

When Don stood Raph could feel his erection pressing against his pants. He pushes against Don's plastron to get him to sit again. At the same time slowly starting to unbutton the olive turtles shirt. An alluring grin on his lips and glint in his eyes he watches Don as he gives back a kiss stolen.

* * *

Don's fingers crawled through his superior's shirt and slowly unbuttons them as Raph steals a kiss from him. He bit his lip seductively after as Don is completely half naked.

* * *

Raphael admirers Don's plastron for a while. Letting his fingers follow the lines of the scutes. He lets his own shirt fall from his broad muscular shoulders and bends forward. Capturing Don in a kiss that is all passion and heat. He sweeps away papers and office tools behind Don as he does and then lets their plastrons press against each other as he lowers Don back into the table.

* * *

He saw his boss' whole body hovered over him. Hmmmm... Those yummy muscles. Don bit his lip in a sexy manner as he unbuckle Raph's pants, only blushing to see a big thing under it. His hands returned to Raph's arms, tracing every form and crevices of his biceps.

* * *

"In a rush are we?" Raph asked with a rumbling voice. He started to kiss his way down Don's neck. licking and nibbling as he went. Down to his collarbones and over his plastron. When he came down to his bulging pants he undid the belt buckle and slowly unzipped the pants. Raph dropped down from the pocket in his plastron when he saw Don's own erection. The smells coming towards him making him dizzy with lust.

* * *

Don whimpered and moaned at every kiss Raph gave to him. He got widely eyed when he saw how big Raph is. Don hugged his boss closer as their erections are near each other. "Oh, Sir~ More~"

* * *

"I thought it was I who should order you around." Raph grinned and pulled Don's pants away before kicking his own off. He started to attack his lips with hungry kisses as he moved his pelvis to rub their erections against each other.

* * *

Don churred louder as his superior got a little aggressive. It feels really good. Their tongues danced along as Don touched their penises and pumped them both, causing Don to spread his legs more.

* * *

Raphael moaned shamelessly into Don's mouth. It felt so good. He started moving his hips to get even more traction, fucking his assistants hand.

* * *

Don's mind is completely full of lust and needed more. He felt his cock got harder when Raph is rubbing his own to his. Don needed more of his superior. He took Raph's hand and guided it to his entrance as he pleaded without any words.

* * *

Raphael wasn't one to turn it down. He didn't want to push Don into anything, but at the same time... He could hardly contain himself any longer. He smeared their joined precome over his finger and then gently pushed it into Don's entrance. Biting his lower lip for a second as he did was so soft in there and the thought of himself inside of Don... His dick twitched against the other turtle's.

* * *

"Uhn... Uh!" Don gasped, Raph's finger stretched him well and prepped him for a bigger one. "Oh, Sir~ Uhnn..." He took a sharp inhale and relaxed himself down as Raph continued to shove his finger to his entrance.

* * *

"Oh you just wait... If you liked this..." his voice heavy with suggestion. He added another finger. He was thick and large. Don would need it. He wiggled of one his fingers a bit further in and up. Looking for a spot he knew Don would love.  
The smaller turtle was so extremely sexy. Wriggling beneath him, moaning and asking for more. Raph almost didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

"Oh, Raphie!" Don arched back, he felt he is very full. But what more of Raph's cock?  
He squealed the moment a bundle of nerves was touched. He panted, it feels amazing as Raph kept hitting it over and over.

* * *

Okay. Raphael couldn't hold it any longer. He let go of his control and removed his fingers. He pushed into Don without caring much to be careful. He grabbed one of his legs and hoisted it over his shoulder. He pushed all the way in. when he got there he moaned loudly through gritted teeth. He pulled out again and started slamming into Don making the desk wobble.

* * *

Don gasped and screamed, yes, screamed to the intrusion. He felt immense pain but with pleasure. He can't describe, but it's so great. Raph is very big and... Oh god! It gets better when the pain is gone and pure pleasure went to his body. Don's arms went around Raph's neck as his partner thrust him more.

* * *

Being bent down over Don again as he grabbed his neck Raph was one hand amazed of how agile the other turtle was. seeing as his leg was still wrapped around his knee. But most of Raph's brain was busy with the sensation going through his body. Again and again he pushed into Don. From this position coming incredibly deep.  
"Fuck," he rasped. "Ye're so fucking nice." And then he started making out with Don again. One of his hands went down between them and started to jack Don's forgotten and weeping cock.

* * *

"Ahh! Raphie! Oh! Ah! Ahn!" Don screamed as he is being impaled by Raph's big dick, that is before Raph sealed his lips with a kiss and initiate another make out session. "Oh, Sir~!" he said after a quick break from kissing. "You're.. so. big.. Sir Raphie!" he said after thrusts before Raph kissed him again.

* * *

Every moan, every word, every scream from Don's mouth just drove Raph on even more. He wasn't exactly silent himself. After each thrust a grunted moan slipped out of him. It felt so damn good. Maybe a bit too good. This would be over fast if they continued in this pace. He moved down to Don's neck where he bit down on his tender skin to not scream himself.

* * *

Donnie squeaked when he felt teeth biting on his neck. Don is panting and continued to produce happy noises the more Raph fucked him. He felt that sharp pleasure, he is almost there. "R-Raph... Raphie, I'm gonna!"

* * *

Raph grinned against his neck. "Come for me Donatello," his deep voice rumbled. His hand quickened it's pace over Don's dick.

* * *

Don bit his lip as strings of cum spurt out of his cock. He felt he had to brace himself because this one is going to be the main event.

* * *

A loud and long whimper combined with a moan could be heard coming from Raph. He closed his eyes hard when he felt Don's walls close in around him. He went fast and deep in a twitching fashion before he felt himself explode inside of Don. It went on long, his entire body twitching in the euphorie that went through him. He had stopped breathing.  
As the orgasm settled he took a few shaking breaths. Oxygen was good for him. Or so he'd heard.

* * *

Both of them took the time to relax, especially Don, as the afterglow slowly setting in. "Sir... Uh... I might break the table if I stayed here longer..." He spoke timidly.

* * *

Raph laughed, high on the endorphins. He slipped out of Don and tucked himself in. Then he took a step back and admired the other turtle. On the table, smeared with his on cum, Raph's cum leaking from between his thighs. Sweaty from their exercise. He couldn't keep the satisfied smile off his face.

* * *

Don gently got up, noticing he is so... dirty in a sense. Getting some tissues, he wiped his cum off and blushed at his superior's cum dripping between his legs. He wore his clothes back with elegance.  
And noticed its 10pm already.

* * *

Raph dried himself off as well before dressing again. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.  
"So that was nice..."

* * *

Don fiddled his fingers. Lots of questions went to his head, like is he the boss' boyfriend or he is just an assistant with benefits? Is this will be a daily basis or it will never happen again? Or they will just remain professional despite this happened? So many questions, yet he can't dare ask his boss. He only remained silent and looked at his shoes.


End file.
